The present invention is generally in the field of detection and imaging.
Typical detection techniques (e.g., radar) use radiation to detect the presence of targets.
Radar has been used from its inception to locate targets and track their direction and velocity. The response to conventional radar is described in terms of optical scattering, because the target is usually large in terms of the radar wavelengths. Thus, stealth techniques can make use of shaping and radar absorbing materials to reduce the radar response of the military platform. Recent advances in stealth technology have increased interest in lower frequency radars and impulse radars. Both of these radars can exploit the resonant response of targets. A need exists to mitigate or modify the resonant response of stealth and/or complex platforms.